Those of Shadow
by Xeon Phoenix
Summary: After the last battle with Ganondorf Link goes out looking for Adventure. What he doesn't know is that evil is afoot once again in Hyrule and beyond. Just what will happen to our favorite hero and who will he meet along the way? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The war of twilight was over and all was sent to their rightful places. No more was the mirror of Twilight as it was destroyed by the rightful ruler of the twilight realm, Midna; not anymore held within her imp form, but her true form with all her dark beauty. Zant was gone and the greater threat, Ganandorf, dead, leaving a young princess Zelda to rule Hyrule.

Link, however, was heartbroken with the absence of Midna. Even with her bossy attitude and all the sarcastic remarks, the boy still missed her as he had grown to enjoy her presence. And so he left Ordon in search of another adventure and perhaps one to share it with as the road is lonely with only a horse to speak to.

However he knew nothing of the danger that was coming, nor that it would be so soon after the battle with the twilight. For with the absence of Ganadorf to control them the demons were slowly going out of control, finding rips in their realm with which to escape into Hyrule...

**A/N:**

**SO, can you guess just what is going to happen in Hyrule and just who is coming?**

**But, most importantly...What in the world has our boy, Link, gotten himself into this time?**

**So what do you people think? Reviews would be wonderful, they'll keep me going trust me. Also, I am working on an original fiction and college work at the same time so sorry if I am slow at updates. =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 1: A Sudden Attack

**Chapter 1: A Sudden Attack**

Link yawned as the sun awoke him, its rays shining through the boughs of the trees and upon his face. Another day out in the wilderness, the middle of the woods to be precise. It had been weeks sense he had last seen a town settlement or any other people for that matter, and to make it all worse, he was lost and running out of supplies.

"Aw Epona we gotta find our way outta' here." He said crestfallenly, looking at all the trees, who looked the same in his eyes.

He stood picking up his Hylian shield and sword from the ground beside the tree he was sleeping next to. Epona followed loyally as he green clad master strode forward in the morning light. Only time could tell if they would effectively make it out of the woods they had found their way to form the Hyrule field near Faron.

Not truly knowing were he was going made him simply walk in a direction that felt right, yet somehow he felt as though he had been to this area of forest before even though he knew he had truly never seen these tall massive trees or hollowed out trunks for tunnels.

It was as though he was back in his dream from the night before. The same large trees surrounding him and yet there was an old ruin ahead of him as it seemed he was being taught a song from a small blonde across from him. Yet, Link himself had blonde hair and was not wearing his chain mail as he was now. But, somehow he looked like the blonde that he was seeing everything from. Anxious and afraid of what was next was how he felt in the dream, as if he knew nothing of what was happening before him and still there was a feeling of trust held within himself for the short blonde before him.

This is where the dream had ended for Link and it only made him all the more confused as he knew not what it was meaning to represent in the faintest. Link sighed in confusion and frustration as he thought more and more about it, behind him he would here Epona nigh in frustration with her owner as Link had slowed to a stop while he had been in deep thought.

"Sorry Girl I didn't––what was that?" Link whispered as something dark came upon his peripheral vision and disappeared.

"Stay here girl." Link quietly said to his horse as he drew his sword ready for what ever it was he had seen.

Soon he stood in a glade, looking every which way for the object. Nothing could be seen, it was a false alarm. Nothing to be worried about and so he put away his blade and turned to go back to Epona as he didn't want to leave his beloved horse alone for far to long.

He only stopped in his tracks when a cold chill ran all over his body and he felt ice cold hands upon his mouth. He wasn't alone, how had he missed this being that had so obviously been close by?

"Now sleep, hero. Can't have you interfering with my plans now can I?" A deep dark voice breathed into Link's ear and the next thing he knew he was collapsed and his eyes were closing in sleep just as he saw a person walk away. A person in black boots and black slack was all he caught sight of as he finally drifted off into unawareness.

**A/N:**

**So any guesses as to just who has knocked out our hero?**

**S**orry for short chap, I'm going to try to shot for longer chapters later on, but this is my first fan fic so um yeah...****

**Also Please review, you gets free virtual cookie delivered by Link if you do...**


	3. Chapter 2: An Impossible Task?

**Chapter 2: An Impossible Task?**

A brunette paces the rows of the library as she awaited her faithful guard to arrive in the place that she had assigned him to meet with her thirty minutes before. 'What on earth is taking him so long? it never takes him this long to get here and what's more, he is NEVER late. So just what is wrong?' she thought as she stopped at the end of one of the rows and looked at the books that she had no doubt read before in all of her studies on how to be a proper ruler and lady. One book, however, stood out among the rest. The Hero of Time was it's name, it seemed to be some sort of children's tale to make all the shy worried children more social. However this book was hand written and in the front the only name written upon it was that of the Princess that she was named for, Princess Zelda. This had to have been written by on of her ancestors, so why had she never seen it before now?

She would have to ask the librarian about it later as footsteps were coming near her and she could only hope that they belonged to a certain Sheikah warrior. They slowed to a stop right behind her and she heard a voice she thought was never going to appear speak, "Find a book you like your majesty?"

"Your late Sheik" Zelda said, turning to look upon the tardy Sheikah only to see that his cowl was pulled farther up than usual this day.

"Sheik what happened, take that cowl down." She said as she took a step toward the younger blonde, there was no room for argument inside her voice as she spoke making it more of a command for the warrior.

Sheik looked toward his feet before he did as was told not looking back toward the queen once it was down as he was afraid of what her reaction may be.

"Sheik," Zelda said pointedly noticing how the Sheikah was trying to avoid her gaze, "Look up at me would you."

He obliged slowly seeing his majesties face turn from one of worry to one of shock.

"Who did this to you Sheik!" Zelda said, her voice just barely containing her rage as she pulled her hand up to the blondes bruised face as a sign of comfort. All that answered her was silence as Sheik continued to look in the direction of the floor. It would seem that the floor tiles were a thousand more times interesting than the queens question any day of the week.

"Answer me Sheik, I want to know."

Sheik gave a sigh of defeat before he spoke, "The guards by the gate, you know how they feel about my people and our differences."

"Those disrespectful racist pricks," Zelda said her voice raising as she spoke before she noticed Sheiks wince and she lowered her voice once again, "Don't listen to them Sheik, not to a word that they say you got me. They only speak from their hateful beliefs, they don't really know you."

Sheik nodded his head to her, but didn't say a word. If she knew about how far the prejudice went she would go insane against practically all her army and citizens. The torment was everyday he stayed in the city and castle walls right under the queens nose. She only saw the effect when they decided to beat him up in groups to large to defend himself and that itself took quite a number of people. Sheik was only too glade that he was in the presence of Zelda who was like a sister to him, which reminded him why had the queen summoned him in the first place?

"Um, your majesty–"

"It's Zelda and you know it Sheik."

"Zelda, why did you call me here today, it couldn't be only for idle chat." said the blonde looking up to his queen and friend. He wanted off of the topic they had wondered upon as fast as possible.

"Oh, yes that," she said, "I need you to find someone for me, you're the best I have for the job."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Link and he shouldn't be that hard to find with your skills, none of the other messengers have been able to locate him."

"Where was he last seen?" Sheik questioned.

"Going into a forest off the east side of the Hyrule field near Faron."

"And what does he look like?"

"He has dark blonde hair and normal wears a green tunic I believe." Zelda said thinking back to the last time she had seen the boy, "Oh and he has blue eyes that may help."

"So you want me to find a guy dressed in all green inside of a forest...I better get going now then if I actually want to find him. Till I return Zelda." Sheik said as he waved to the queen before tuning to leave.

"Oh and Sheik," He stopped as Zelda called his name, "Be carful would you, I don't want to see you in an infirmary bed again."

Sheik chuckled, "When am I not carful?"

He left the library promptly after this and Zelda could not help but to worry for the boy she thought of as a brother.

* * *

><p>Sheik entered the stables and walked toward his horse, Shadow Storm, before speaking softly, "Hey boy, we have an mission to go on."<p>

The horse looked to him and bowed his head in understanding before he stepped out of the stall and awaited his master to mount him. Shadow Storm knew what his master needed as he was the only being he would allow to mount and ride him, no other could tame him; much like the Blonde that rode upon his back. Sheik would refuse to right the horse with a saddle as he was the only on in the saddle to understand the horses wishes to be rode bareback with out the irritation on the saddle rubbing into his back.

And so they left from the Central Hyrule field and to the Woods near Faron Forest to seek out the green clad boy named Link. If only things were as simple as they sounded then everything would be much easier for the lot of them.

**A/N:**

**So it's longer than the last chapters so I feel proud since this is my first Fan Fic and I write much longer with my normal fiction. =^.^=**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3: Lost but Found

**Chapter 3: Lost but found **

Five days, that is how long Sheik and his horse had been traveling in the forest off the side of Faron Hyrule fields. All Sheik had seen had been trees and undergrowth, not a single sign that a human had been in the area in weeks.

"J_ust how large is this forest?__" _the crimson-eyed Sheikah thought, _"__This guy can not possibly be this hard to find, so just where is he.__"_

Sheik sighed aloud, slipping off his dark black horse and pulling upon the reigns to lead him to a river that could be seen in the distance.

"Come Shadow Storm, it is long time you had rest for yourself." The horse seemed as though he himself did not want to stop in their quest to find the blonde one, as he was just as stubborn as his master was, unwilling to just giving when things became difficult. To the both of them nothing was impossible. The two of them so alike Zelda would even joke sometimes and tell Sheik that the two were mean for each other.

"Tis a good thing we have found this place we're low on water, drink up boy." said Sheik as he bent down to collect water into his own bottles that had been within the saddle bags of his faithful steed. While he had been bent down to the waters edge a noise came from the distance, causing the blonde to lift his head in the direction he had heard it come from.

Sure enough he could just make out the silhouette what seemed to be a horse. _"__Is this the one I__'__ve been looking for? I see no other reason for one to be among these trees with a horse otherwise.__"_ Sheik thought as the silhouette slowly became more visible in the distance.

LINE BREAK

When Link had awoken something had felt different and ver very wrong. His horses hooves were in his eyesight and the mare was lightly nudging him upon his shoulder with her soft fuzzy muzzle.

What he had wanted to say was "_I__'__m awake Epona no need for the nudges._" However, he was not prepared for the low muffled bark that came out of him.

Instantly he was awake and up looking down at himself, much as he had the very first time he had seen he was a wolf-like beast in the dungeons of the Hyrule castle. "_What happened to me? Why am is this beast again?_" Link thought in a panic not knowing what to do at that moment, he was frozen in place simply in shock at what he was seeing, he thought that he had destroyed Zant and Ganondorf.

"Link, Link calm down. everything will be fine. What happened?" a soft voice questioned and Link realized it was Epona that spoke to him. He had forgotten that he could speak to animals when he was in this form, it had too long since he was last a wolf. Three long years in fact.

"Epona," Link said in a questioning voice, as his memorizes came back of the attack. He lost what he was join to say and stood stock still looking off into the distance.

"Link what is it?" Epona questioned, her brown ears twitching in response trying to see if she could hear anything as it seemed her master could.

"Epona did someone pass by you before you can here?"

"No, I found you passed out Link. Now hurry up and become a human again." said the stubborn horse.

Link, however, could only smile at his horses words saying, "That could take a while Epona."

At that moment he heard and horse off in the distance of the river he and Epona had passed before he had been knocked out and turned into a dog. _"__It might be the attacker__"_ Link though to himself walking off in that direction, his mare following behind him diligently.

As they approached the river the horse he had heard became more visible to him, a dark grey horse stood there saddle upon it's back. Link knew there was a ridder, but where he could not tell until he came closer. There but the riverbank stood was a being stooped over the water seeming as though they were collecting the water. The only colours that he could see were white and blue, _"__So it isn__'__t the one who attacked me__" _ Link thought and if he could effectively frown he would have been.

As Link got closer to the person they looked up as though they had finally heard them approaching. The crimson eyes that belonged to the other locked with his as he walked closer and then Link froze. This person looked like the one that had been from his dream the day before he was knocked unconscious and turned into a dog. The male at the riverside had the blonde hair, crimson eyes, and similar clothing. Yet this was impossible, link thought, for that had only been a dream and this was real life or so Link thought that this was real and not a dream.

The red-eyed blonde stood and bade his steed to stay at the water as he approached Link. When he became only a few feet away from Link he spoke, "A dark magic surrounds you. This is not you natural form is it, as a horse with a saddle would never willingly walk next to something that could easily kill it if it had the will and reason to."

Link shook his head as a reply seeing as he couldn't speak and this male seemed to be trustworthy enough. Just by looking into his eyes he seemed to have a feel of trust to him.

"As I thought, you can understand, and if I am right You may just be the one I am looking for." the blonde paused in his speech, "I will transform you back into a person, but I want to know how you came to be in this beast form in the first place."

The crimson eyed one bent back down and his hand moved forward to Links head, a glowing aura surrounding it. Link felt the burn upon his head as the magic worked as it was meant to and quickly enough he was human once again, with a lithe blonde collapsing into his lap. With his reflexes Link automatically caught the male, keeping him from hitting the ground, but soon enough the blonde stirred and groaned as he moved away from Link.

"I didn't expect that to take that much energy away from me," he said as he looked towards Link and continued in a more demanding tone, "Now start the explanation Link."

Shocked Link only said the first thing that came to him mind, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am Sheik of the Sheikah, sent by Princess Zelda to retrieve you. Now start the explanation if you don't mind." Sheik said as he look at Link expecting Link to start explaining just how he had became a dog.

**A/N: Alright, So hopefully I can update soon! **


	5. Chapter 4: To the Castle

**Chapter 4****: To the Castle**

Link slowly absorbed all of what the blonde before him said before he spoke, "Alright, but why did the princess send for me?"

"That I do not know, she only sent me to find you as none of the other messengers could effectively find you. That is if you are Link, you do fit the description." said Sheik as he folded his arms and gave a huff of annoyance as his question kept being avoided.

Link heard the shorter blonde huff and looked at his feet embarrassed that he had been knocked unconscious by someone in the middle of this forest and turned into a wolf-beast once again. However he decided to speak upon hearing the tapping of the Sheikahs foot upon the grassy ground.

"Yeah that's me and I don't know much about the one that turned me into the beast all I know is that I woke up as a dog I don't know how they did it I know is that one minute I was alone in this glade and the next I wake up as a dog." Link said, his voice becoming more uncertain toward the end of his sentences.

"You know nothing of what the person looks like?"

"Only that they wore dark clothes."

"Hrm…Interesting, Come let us get back to the castle." said the crimson-eyed lad as he mounted his steed once again, Link right behind him as he hopped into Epona's saddle.

As the horses bounded forward Link realized a question that had been bugging him since he had ridden into the woods and he voiced this to Sheik souring over the hooves of the horses, "Do you know the way out of these woods."

"I do not, no, but I have faith in Shadow Storm." Sheik shouted back to the other and true enough hours after they had begun ridding they emerged from the wood and to the field before they would reach the path leading to Hyrule field. Link noticed the slowing of Sheik's Horse and so slowed Epona down to match before they all together just stopped. Link was confused as to why and voiced his question.

"Why are we stopping we have about an hour of daylight left," Link said, "I think."

"You are correct but I believe it best to set up camp here for the night." replied Sheik. It made sense Link thought. If they camped now then they could get enough tinder and firewood for a decent fire and then they could easily have a nice warm night out in the field by the woods. Link did just that, wondered off for firewood and was back in less than thirty minutes with enough wood for most of the night. Turns out that was what sheik had been thinking of doing as well, seeing as he also had a bundle of small stick and was in the process of making a small fire. Link laid his larger pile of wood with the rest of Sheiks'.

The forest behind them was dark and the leaves were rustling with the wind as it blew by making it seem all the more foreboding. However, Link was at home in the woods and knew it was only the rustling of the native animals that lived within the wood. It was settling for him to know that nothing bad could really happen in the wood as it was, at least he had a feeling that nothing could happen. As though there was something watching over the forest.

"In a few days we shall arrive at the castle, best get a good nights sleep now while you can." Sheik announced bringing Link out of his stewing thoughts. He only watched as the other simply stood and climbed up the tree that they were under, one that was alone and away from the forest itself.

"I'll keep watch." The blonde said once he was well with in the tree and in the darkness Link could not tell were the Sheik had disappeared to with in the leaves. Never really being one for many words–unless he was in a chatty mood–he simply laid down under the stars and went straight to sleep. He didn't know when it was the last time that he had such a good nights rest.

* * *

><p>After days of riding upon their horses and hardly any conversation they arrived at the gates of the spectacular castle town. They left their horses to graze the field outside the towns south gate. After their long swig journey carrying the two it was the least they could do for their horses. As they dismounted Link decided to attempt to strike up a conversation with the more than quiet sheikah, "So…uh…Do you have any guesses as to why Zelda would want me?"<p>

"No" Sheik stated blandly walking toward the main gate across the fountain in the central square. Link had to run just to catch up to the agile blonde. He still wanted to get the sheikah into a longer conversation than two words though. Before he had a chance though Sheik was grabbed by a person that was hiding just beyond the great doors of the castle gate. Seeing this Link ran faster to get to his apparent guide.

"Let me go Groose, you and your buddies. The queen is expecting me." Link could hear from just behind the door.

"Yeah, and I think you need to learn your place you filthy sheikah." another voice growled and when Link rounded the down to find where the blonde had been snatched off to he saw that he was in the large hands of a flamboyant looking soldier with red hair and around five others so rounding them. Link reacted immediately.

"Hey, Let him go." Link loudly stated, it was safe to say that got the attention of the rest of the aggressive group around Sheik.

"And why shouldn't we just teach the filth a lesson, huh? You're hylian why should you care about some sheikah trash, tell ya what, why don't you join us." The red head said, Groose Link thinks by the sound of his voice and grip on Sheik. Referring to what Rusl always told him to only settle with violence when absolutely necessary and so that is what makes him say what he does next.

"No, and the way you are acting is not befitting of a guard of this palace, I'll be sure to tell her majesty of all your misbehaving. Now let Sheik down." Link stated in as calm of a voice as he could muster under the circumstances. At the mention of Zelda the six soldier seem to think that it is better to do as Link says and link knows that it's the best idea, he's already in a defensive stance and was ready to take them if they decided to try something.

"Fine, we go this time but we won't be this lenient again." Groose states lifting Sheiks smaller frame high off the ground before throwing him hard to the side. His shoulder slams into the ground with a hard thud before the soldiers all laugh and dismiss themselves.

"Hey you okay?" Link asks as he walks over to the fallen sheikah. Sheik only nods as he stands ignoring the help that Link offers him and begins to walk toward the castle.

"You didn't have to help." he says after Link catches up with him. Link guesses it's the best that he was going to get as the words _thank you _ didn't seem as though sheik would say. The gratitude was their how ever and so quietly Link uttered the ever quiet thank you before speaking something more of what Sheik would want to hear.

"So lets get to Zelda, Where do you think she's going to be? The throne room?"

"No She's normally in the Library around this time of the day to get away from all the stress being queen offers. I'll lead the way, doubt you've been there" Sheik states and as Link says no he hasn't been to the library he thinks that that is the longest sentence that Sheik has said to him this entire small journey to the castle.

"I'm sure that hero can take care of himself."

**A/N: **

**Yup, had to put in Groose even though he's in skyward sword, so what'd ya think about that?**

**So I'm I moving too fast too slow and how have you people enjoyed it so far? **

**Also not sure when I'll be able to update next but I'll work on that.**


End file.
